Mischievous Playmates
by CrescentMoonTenshi
Summary: Saw this joke, and thought it would be the best b-day present for Kaito! :D Please review!


**Mischievous Playmates**

* * *

**Saw this joke, and thought it would be the best b-day present for Kaito! :D Please review! **

**Enjoy!**

_***Clergymen: a male priest or minister of the Christian Church._

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a small village, trouble was brewing. There was a huge house in this small village, with a large family, called the Kudous. The family was composed of Kudou Yuusaku, and his wife, Yukiko. Along with their very many children, they lived a happy life.

The eldest was Ai, who was now eighteen. She refused to marry, choosing instead to work on her profession in science. She was the star of the village, with beautiful looks, taking after her mother, and the mind of a genius.

The second eldest was Saguru. He was now seventeen years old, and the source of the women's fawning in the village. As the best detective in their country, Saguru was acknowledged for his brains and charm, just like his older sister. He hadn't married yet either, afraid that he'd put his work before his family.

The next eldest was Heiji. A hot-blooded child who was only fifteen. Taking after his older brother and father, Heiji became a detective as well, and was almost as famous as his brother. A secret in the family was his history. Unbeknownst to his younger siblings, Heiji was adopted into the family, and remained distant until his siblings were born. This explained his darker skin tone to the village, and none of his younger siblings knew until they reached the age of thirteen. Heiji had a special attachment to Kazuha because of this, and developed a "little sister" complex.

Kazuha was Heiji's favorite sibling, being of age fourteen, she was the first to be told of his adoption. She often argued with Heiji about his temper, but it was obvious to her parents and other elder siblings that she held strong affections for him. In truth, Kazuha had a "big brother" complex. Her favorite sibling was her sister, Ran.

Ran was the elder twin to Aoko. They were both thirteen years old, and the jewels of the village. According to the men, these young girls were the very vision of 'perfect'. Both had a slight temper, but were extremely kind and graceful, taking after their beautiful mother. They cared for each other very much, and adored their younger brothers enough to be the ones to actually discipline them.

However, that was the problem. The youngest siblings of the family were Shinichi and Kaito. Yuusaku and Yukiko, having to deal with the other children and Ai's breakthrough in science, often neglected them. Everyone knows that there's no such thing as the perfect family, and these ten year old twins were the black sheep of the village. If there was trouble, the children were blamed, and they often were guilty. If something was stolen, it was found in Kaito's bedroom. If there was a prank pulled, it was often Shinichi's idea, and Kaito's doing. Sometimes, Shinichi did small things on his own, like folding a bed sheet in half and putting the pillows on the bottom layer. By doing this, a person trying to get into bed would be stopped by the fold of the sheet. Or maybe Shinichi switched around the shampoo bottles between Saguru and Ai. Saguru smelt of strawberries, whilst Ai smelt of ginger ale later.

Now that prank had the rest of the family secretly laughing.

Shinichi and Kaito were never to be separated. They slept together, played together, and even bathed together. These two had developed SLIGHT complexes towards each other, but often waved it off as affection for siblings. In other words, they were oblivious of their feelings for each other.

Now. In that small village, everyone knew everyone. That's why Kaito and Shinichi were easily forgiven for their mischievous pranks. In reality, the children never hurt anybody, and never caused a big problem for anyone.

"_Perhaps they only want attention_." Was what pitying onlookers would whisper to each other.

"_Their parents have been neglecting them. It's only natural considering how many children they have_." Sympathetic women sent the two twins pitying looks whenever they passed.

"_It's easy to forgive them when you realize why they're doing it in the first place_." The village business owners gossiped. The bread man often had loafs stolen by Kaito. The jewelry lady too.

Yukiko wasn't deaf to these whispers, though the villagers did their best to clam up whenever she or her husband was around. She didn't miss the sympathetic looks, or the dirty ones from not-so-forgiving villagers. She desperately searched for a way to stop her children's pranks. It was only months later that her prayers to God were answered.

"A clergyman is here!" Women gossiped happily. Such a thing easily reached Yukiko's ears, and she heard of the man's great achievements.

The caring mother quickly sought the clergymen at the newest church, and requested an audience with him. Luckily, Toichi-san listened closely to her desperate pleas. She asked if he would speak to her sons, but separately so they couldn't cause any trouble in the church.

"Fine then!" Toichi answered in a booming voice. "Bring the youngest in the morning, and the elder in the afternoon." Yukiko happily agreed with the clergyman and ran off to tell her husband of the news.

* * *

The next day, one Kudou Kaito was desperately clinging to his elder brother. "No! I don't wanna go! Shin-chan! Save me!" He cried, fighting his mother's arms and clinging to his elder brother.

"Kai..." Shinichi's brow crinkled in worry. "It's only an old fart who's gonna try to teach you a lesson. As long as you pretend to listen, you'll be fine." He winked at his brother and grinned at his mother's disapproving frown. "Besides, I'm gonna wait right here the whole time, just go ahead and hurry up."

Kaito calmed down enough and nodded to his brother. "If Shin-chan says so." He said firmly, marching dutifully out of the door.

Shinichi smiled after him. "What?" He grinned towards his mother, who still glared angrily at her son.

"Keep it up and you won't just be seeing a clergyman!" Ran called as she passed by the two.

"You'll be seeing a police officer instead." Aoko giggled as she followed her elder sister, putting a hand over her mouth mischievously.

Shinichi glared at them both before sticking his tongue out at their retreating backs. Then he turned and sat on the porch, holding his head in his hands.

"This better go well for Kaito."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaito was just entering the church. He stood in the entrance, not exactly sure what to do next. Then he spotted a man in long white robes and a tall hat with a veil around the bottom. Kaito quickly made a deduction that he was the famous clergyman.

The priest's eyes traveled the mass hall, going to rest on Kaito. Blazing with determination, the clergyman set a rigid face as he made quick steps to Kaito.

"So you're one of the kids causing all the trouble huh?" Hands in his sleeves, Toichi eyed his young look alike evilly. "Follow me child." He commanded, turning around and heading to a confession room for any Roman Catholics in the village.

Kaito followed the man, and closed the door behind them before sitting in a chair before the priest. The clergyman stared at Kaito for a little while, causing the child feel uncomfortable. However, his poker face denied him any room to showcase his feelings.

Suddenly, in a booming voice, Toichi spoke. _"WHERE IS GOD?!" _He stared Kaito down, seeing the child flinch.

Pure confusion crossed over the younger twin's face. Then suddenly: comprehension. The child's eyes literally boggled out of his head, and his jaw seemed to hit the floor. A large, raspy, gasp escaped his throat.

The clergyman asked once more. "_WHERE IS GOD?!" _

Again, it was the same reaction. Then suddenly, Kaito shot up, eyes wild, and body language frantic. He ran out of the room, screaming with his arms waving in the air. Kaito never stopped until he ran home, up the stairs, into his and Shinichi's room, and dived into the closet.

Alarmed, Shinichi went to locate his twin. After only a few minutes, he found his younger brother, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. "What happened?!" Shinichi demanded, amazed that his brother was so shaken.

Frightened and wild eyes looked up at him. "We're in big trouble this time, Shinichi! God is missing, and they think we did it!" He shouted.

Shinichi had the same reaction Kaito did when the clergyman asked his only question.

* * *

**The end! Hahaha! I love that joke! I think it was perfect for a birthday present to our dear Kaito! Please review and tell me what you thought! **

**~Crescent T.**


End file.
